


A place to feel safe

by CCE053



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCE053/pseuds/CCE053
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Amanda walks around her apartment trying to decide what to do. Her daughters are off in the living room playing with each other.

She hadn’t spoken to her dad in 15 years and now he was in town! She wanted to catch up with him. When she was a child he was troubled, but what if he changed? I mean it had been 15 years, right?  
The two of them were very alike. As a child she always spent time with her dad more than her mom. She felt a closeness with him that she didn’t have with anyone else. 

She picked up her cell phone and typed a message.

“Hey, if your interested in meeting up let’s go out tomorrow. 11am?”

“Sounds good baby. Can’t wait to see you”

I’m not gonna let him drag me into anything, Amanda thought to herself. 

The next day

Walking to the coffee shop, Amanda felt sick to her stomach.

Her dad explains what he’s been doing over the past 15 years. He explained how he hasn’t gambled in 10 years. He had been seeing a new woman for about 2 years and he plans on marrying her. 

Amanda reluctantly shows him pictures of her daughters.  
For some reason, he convinces her to let him at her apartment. 

The first time he comes over is for dinner. He charms Amanda which is unexpected. He is so good with her daughters. He is kind and he also so interested in her and her life. 

“Momma I like grandpa” says 4 year old Jesse

“Good I’m glad” replied Amanda 

Amanda worries about her daughters getting attached to a man that may not stay in their lives. Although, she has a pretty positive feeling about him right now. 

Her dad meets her the next day for lunch. He tells her he needs a place to stay and that it would need to be soon. Amanda, being the kind hearted person she is says he can stay with her and the girls. 

Although she is unsure, she could never forgive herself if she had said no and he was left with nothing. 

The first several nights went great! They had dinner as a family, he played with the girls, and they just hung out. It was like the family that Amanda had always wanted. 

About 2 weeks into her dad’s stay, Amanda was cleaning up after dinner. That night she noticed her dad had drank about 3 beers. This worried her a little because he didn’t always have the best experiences with drinking. However, he was an adult. What was she supposed to say? She kept a close eye on him as he sat on the floor and played with Jesse. 

When she was finished cleaning Amanda grabbed Billie and took her to her room to get ready for bed. She changed the 1 year old into her pjs, sat down and cuddled her until she began to fall asleep. Once she was satisfied that the baby was ready, she placed a kiss on the top of her head and laid her in the crib. Gently closing the door behind her she headed back out to the living room. 

Jesse was now sitting on the couch watching tv. Her eyes look heavy and it seems that she may fall asleep soon. When she looked over her dad was in the kitchen opening another bottle. Amanda began to feel her anxiety level rise. She decided to ask him about this. 

When she first mentioned it he was ok. However, when she asked a follow up question the man’s tone began to dramatically change. 

Her dad begins yelling. “You do not get to tell me what to do” “I’m the dad, remember” 

“Well this is my house, remember. And you need to be more quiet your going to wake up the baby” Amanda snapped back

“I’ll be as loud as I want. She is my grand baby and I will wake her if I want to” 

“Oh shut up. I should have never had you stay here”

“There you are being just like your mother. Why don’t you stop being a little bitch and leave me alone.”

A single tear ran down Amanda’s face. She tried to stop it. She hated looking weak. 

“Get the hell out” she says in an extremely stern voice. 

“Oh very nice, being kicked out by my own daughter. No wonder those kids don’t have relationships with their dads” 

At this point Amanda was so upset. She could handle herself but she couldn’t stand when someone brought her kids into the mix. She put her hand on his shoulder and began to push him towards the front door. At this point he raised his hand and slapped her face.

“Don’t hurt my mommy” Jesse screamed from the kitchen doorway with tears running down her face. 

She has always been extremely protective of Amanda. The two of them have a very special bond that exists because Amanda is the only parent she has ever known. 

“I’m not hurting her, I’m just helping her understand something” said her father. 

“Jesse, go in the living room. You can play with mommy’s phone it’s on the table” Amanda stated with a scared tone in her voice. 

Jesse looked unsure of what to do but she followed her mother’s directions. 

“Don’t ever touch me, do you understand” said Amanda in a quiet but stern voice. 

“Little bitch” Jim said as he shoved her down on the floor. Amanda hit her head on the kitchen cabinet and she felt dizzy. Jim took a quick pull of his beer and then walked out of the apartment slamming the door. 

Amanda quickly got up and locked it behind him. She stood there for a second taking it all in and then tears began to stream down her face. She silently cried until she heard something behind her. It was Jesse and she was crying too. Amanda picked up her daughter and walked over to the couch. Jesse sat on her lap and cried into her mother’s chest. 

“It’s ok baby, we’re safe. I’m gonna call aunt liv and uncle Sonny so they can come over and help me, ok”


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda picked up the phone and dialed Olivia’s phone number. 

“Hey Rollins what’s up”

“It’s my dad. He was upset with me something happened. I’m ok but I need you to call sonny. Would you guys mind coming over?” 

“Are the girls ok?”

“Yeah, I just want to talk to you guys in person.”

“Ok, we’ll be there soon.”

She hung up the phone and sat on the couch holding Jesse for a few minutes. 

“Hey, you wanna go check on your sister?” Jesse nodded and Amanda carried her into Billie’s room where the baby was sound asleep in her crib. Thankfully the noise hadn’t woken her. 

Amanda worried about her girls so much. She wanted them to grow up differently than she had. She wanted stability for them. She felt bad enough that neither one of them had relationships with their fathers. However, she hoped that she was setting a good example. 

Carisi and Benson arrive at the apartment and find Amanda on the couch, Jesse sitting on her lap. The little girl is beginning to look tired. 

“What happened” Olivia asked as she came into the living room. “I had to ask my dad to leave. Hey Jesse go sit with uncle sonny for a minute.” The tired little girl nodded and walked over to Sonny who picked her up and began to fuss over her. She laid her head on his shoulder because she was exhausted. 

Amanda explained the rest of the story to Olivia. She asked her to keep an eye out for Jim. Olivia suggested that she press charges for domestic violence. Amanda was hesitant at first but eventually agreed. Sonny said he will spend the night at Amanda’s to help out and Olivia was going into the office to formally open the case and begin looking for Jim. 

That night Jesse had asked to sleep in Amanda’s bed. Although she didn’t normally do this, she allowed it. 

Uncle sonny! Jesse said when she woke up the next morning. The ADA was asleep on Amanda’s couch. 

Startled, he woke up to the voice of a young child. “Good morning Jesse” Sonny says as he rubs his eyes. 

“Did you sleep over?” 

“Yeah” he says. “I wanted to help your mommy today. Is she awake?”

“Not yet” Jesse says “I’ll go wake her up!”

“No no no” “let her sleep, she needs her rest” 

“But I want mommy” Jesse says as tears start to form in her eyes. 

“Hey Jess, it’s ok” he motions for Jesse to come sit next to him on the couch. 

“Mommy’s gonna be up real soon. She had a bad day yesterday, if she gets some rest she’ll feel better and I’m sure she’ll want to hang out with you.”

Jesse nods and continues to sit with Sonny. They two of them decide to watch some cartoons until they see Amanda come out of her room holding Billie. 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The four of them had a nice morning together. Sonny made breakfast, they watched tv, and the girls played in the living room. After this they headed into the precinct so that Amanda could make an official statement. The two girls sat in the interview room playing with toys while their mom finished up.  
“Do you want me to come home with you?” Sonny asked Amanda “no, it’s fine. I think the girls and I are just going to have a relaxing night.”  
“No problem” said Sonny. “Please call me if you need anything”  
Amanda nodded and they both headed home. 

“Mommy, Billie’s not giving my Barbie back” Jesse whined  
“Jess just leave it for now we’re almost inside”

Once they got in Amanda decided to change her and the girls into some more comfortable clothes. They ate a quick dinner and sat on the couch to watch some shows together.  
As they were sitting there Amanda noticed her chest starting to hurt. She thought that was strange but she tried to ignore it. 

“Mommy can I have some water” asked Jesse

“Yeah, I’ll get both of you some water” Amanda replied as she stood up.  
Just a few moments later Amanda collapsed on the ground. 

“Mommy” screamed Jesse. Billie who was scared by the noise began to cry.  
Jesse had remembered that Amanda told her to get the phone and call 911 if something really bad ever happened, so that is exactly what she did.


End file.
